The invention relates to a drive unit for driving agricultural implements or for effecting the drive in agricultural implements, especially an angular gear, with an input shaft and at least one output shaft and a torque measuring device associated with at least one of the shafts. The shafts are each rotatably held in two spaced bearings.
Such a drive with a torque measuring device is known from DE 38 16 828 C2, issued Sep. 27, 1990. In this case, the measuring device operates in a contact-free way. The electronic measuring unit is arranged outside the drive.